Meetings
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: I hate these meetings, we have them every month and nothing fun ever happens. Maybe this time will be different... NOT FOR KIDS *UPDATED 2-18-2013*
1. Raven

**A/N:** Okay I've been wanting to write this since like forever now so here it is…it's a VERY strong VERY long, lemon fiction so if you can't stand the citrus get out now! **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. **Summary:** I hate these meeting, they always happen the same way; maybe this one will be different…

_**Meetings:**_

I hate these meeting. Once every month we have them, and I hate them. Why do we have them in the first place? It's the same thing all the time: Cyborg and Bee sit on the couch and make out. Beast Boy and Aqualad stand in the corner and talk about sports and whatnot. Starfire is gawked at by Mas Y Menos like she was naked. Robin and Speedy talked about new gadgets and gizmos to help them fight crime, being the only two without special powers of their own. As for me, I stand in the darkest corner of the room, looking outside towards the bay…thinking…about nothing….alone.

"Bored?" asked a voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn around, cause one: I knew it well and two: his reflection was in the window.

"Great detection work boy blunder. How could you tell?" I answered

"Well, for starters you're in the corner by yourself and two Beast Boy just got throw into the trash can by mysterious forces." I took the time to look at him this time and saw a few fellow members trying to BB's head out the trash compactor.

"Sorry, impulse. I hate these meetings Robin. Nothing ever happens." I turned fully and leanded back on the window, so I was facing Robin and vise versa.

"Oh so now that 'Trigon the Terrible' is gone Raven, resident Goth girl is looking for some excitement? Good figure."

It was true, three months had past since my farther, Trigon tried to take over and in those same three months my bond has gotten stronger with Robin, and we've gotten closer. It just the little things, like when we're on missions and they're over and he pats me on the back and says "great job team!" or like how he always let's me have the last ice cream pop, but I end up sharing it with him anyway. Or one time, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting as usual and Robin broke and the fight saying "Come on guys, can't you see Raven's trying to read? Be a little more considerate please?" It's the little things like that make me think I might be in love with my brave leader.

"Well sorry if I wanna live a little. Sue me."

"I would but the government won't allow it…" he chuckled

" Oh look who has jokes. Ha ha very funny _Beast Boy_."

"Ouch, now that hurt Raven." He pounded his fist on his chest to where his heart was and made that stupid puppy dogface.

"Sorry, I'm just so bored!" I readjusted myself at the window and turned my head away from Robin. We didn't sit there long before he grabbed my wrist, which means he had to touch my boob to get it, "I know something we can do."

He then pulled me out into the hallway and into his room. He typed in the access code and we went in.

Robin room was surprisingly clean, cloths put away, book on shelves papers in order. Just clean. Robin's room was dark and cool, but mostly dark, just how I liked it. He set me in the middle and went over to his dresser for something. Something told me I was gonna be in here for a while so I kicked off my shoes., Robin did too.

"Okay, I'll bite what are we gonna do in here so I'm not so bored? _'She asked as if she cared'_" Since he was still at the dresser he turned and smirked at me, when he moved to the side I knew what he was smirking about.

He wanted to dance with me

"Oh hell no, Robin. Not. None. Nada. Never. Hell. No." he wasn't paying attention, but instead he was wiggling around to the music. I turned my head so I couldn't see him, mostly because he was making me laugh.

"Come on Raven, you know you what to." He said getting closer to me. He tired everything to get me to dance with me, booty bump, wiggling some more.

Didn't work

"Robin, I don't dance like that…I-I don't know how." I blushed

"I can teach you."

"_You_? Teach _me_? How to _dance_?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you liked and or knew how to dance."

"Come on, I'm not called 'boy wonder' for nothing." Placing his hands on my hips and pulling me close.

"Cocky, much, _Richard_?" I responded placing my hands on his chest. He breathed in my ear, "You'll just have to see for yourself, _Rachel_." Yeah, we knew each other's first names; actually there wasn't anything we didn't know about each other, except Dick's eye color.

I don't know how long we were dancing but it started to get hotter and hotter, Robin was the first to notice, when he took off his cape,

"What are you doing?" I asked. He just dropped it on the floor and walked towards me. He slowly went to me cloak clasp and undid it,

"It's kinda hot in here." Was all he said.

The music changed and we were now listening to something slow, so he swayed us around in a circle. His hands left my hips and found themselves around my waist so I in turn put my hands around his neck.

My mistake.

Knowing Robin like I do, having a bond with him and all. I know what he was thinking, so I knew but what was going to happen next.

He smacked my ass. Hard.

"Owe. What was that for?"

"I like you."

"Yeah well I like Beast Boy but you don't see me hitting him all the the-never mind."

"No, you know what I mean, Raven. I really like you. Like a lot."

"Well how much is 'a lot'?" But then we had stopped dancing, and I stretched out my arms to see his whole face and expressions.

"More then a teammate, more then a best friend, more then a boyfriend loves his girlfriend more then-"

"Robin, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Raven, that I might be in love with you."

I was dumbfounded. "What? Why? How?"

"I might be in love with you. You do these things to me, I just don't know, wanna live to see tomorrow just to see your face again."

"Like what?"

"Like how on missions you're the one I talk to when coming up with plans. Or how you always share the last ice cream pop with me even thought I let you have it. Or how you're always reading and trying not to make yourself the center of attention."

"You _like_ quiet girls, who would rather be anywhere then where they are now?"

"No, I only _love_ one…" he cupped my chin in his gloved hand and raised it so I was looking into his masked eyes, and for some reason his face kept getting bigger and bigger, until I felt his lips on mine.

I was kissing Robin.

His lips were soft and comforting, and when he held me in his arms it was like being in heaven, trust me after being in hell, I know. Again his hands found my butt, but this time I didn't mine, because my hands found his butt too. We were swaying again but this time more like in one direction other then in a circle like before. All of a sudden my legs hit something,

His bed.

I was shocked when I hit it and stopped kissing Robin; he looked at me and gave me a smile, not a smirk or a grin…a smile. I knew what he was thinking it was obvious, I turned my head to look at his bed behind me and looked back at Robin, I pulled forward on his neck and we both flopped down on the bed. Somehow, thanks to me, we were switched around, so I was straddling his hips and sitting on his stomach.

"Mmmmm…Raven…are…you…sure?" Robin asked between kisses, after he managed to sit up. Was I ready for this? I loved Robin like no other, and he loved me, being an empath and all. Was I willing to give my virginity to _the_ Dick Grayson?

I grabbed both sides of his head and asked, "Robin…Richard…Dick, do you really truly love me?"

He in turn did the same to me, "More then life it's self Rachel…" and kissed me again. He lie down again and put his hand on the small on my back so we could get closer. Robin –err- Dick rolled us over so he was on top again. He reached behind me and found the zipper on my leotard and slowly zipped it down, he slipped it of my shoulders, and down to my waist and took it off my legs. Sure he was lingering because he didn't want to rush, but was driving me crazy!

Time for pay back. Here I was, in my underwear and he still fully clothed. I found that not fair at all.

I flipped him over once again and started undoing his zipper on his uniform. His was no different from mine, except he wasn't wearing a bathing suit like outfit.

Damn him.

"So boy blunder wears briefs huh? Ha Cyborg owns me ten bucks!" I said after I discarded the last of his clothes

"Want another surprise? Come here." He invited seductively

I crawled back on top of Dick and found a large lump between my legs and blushed some. I didn't know he was so big! I turned my head away, there was no way I could look at him without a huge grin on my face.

"Rachel?" he asked, shocking me back to the living, hearing my name from those great lips, it was bliss. "What's wrong?"

I turned and smiled, I felt like crying, "Nothing, I'm just so happy. I never thought something like this would be happening to me, I'm…I'm…."

"Shhhh, shh. It's okay baby. Don't cry. Please don't cry." Robin grabbed my body and held me close, swaying back and froth, rubbing up and down my back. His touch was calming and I started to feel better, I buried my face into his neck and cried a little more. "I hate to see you cry Raven please stop."

I did.

Somehow my lips were on his neck, then I started to kissing his neck, then sucking then,

"R-Raven, do y-you know wh-what your doing?" I detatched myself and looked at him in his masked eyes, "I'm making it up as I go." I was at his neck again.

While I was doing that I was bucking my hips into his groin, getting moans and groans of pleasure here and there. He wasn't the only one getting something out of this, Robin was undoing my bra, after he got it off he lened me back and examined me. From the grin on his face, he liked what he saw.

This was great: I had my life in order, my emotions, and my man. Everything was going great, well it was until…

"Robin, Robin! You in there? Open up!"

"Oh shit!" Robin shot up, with me still on top.

"What the hell? Who's th-" Robin came and covered my mouth as he helped me from the floor.

"Shut up! It's Speedy!"

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I said finding my cloak on the floor and covering myself

"Robin! Come on man I know you're in there! Open the fucking door!"

"Looking for me apparently. Quick in the corner it won't take long for me to get rid of him." He pointed to a nice dark corner and phased to it. Robin threw on a pair of sweats and answered the door.

"Damn finally. What the hell took you so long?" Speedy said pushing his way in.

"Hi. How are you? I'm fine thanks. Come on in." Robin mocked, closing the door. "What do you what Speedy? I was busy."

"Ass you ditched me!" flopping on Robin's bed

"What the hell you talkin about?"

"The party, downstairs, you said you were going to check on Raven and be right back. What the hell happened?"

"I got a bit side tracked. I didn't think you'd care at that much. I'm sorry."

"Man, whatever." He signed and ask. "So what were you doing to get you all 'side tracked'?"

"Nothing, just um working out." Robin was studding and twitching.

"Um yeah I see you were working something out." Speedy said poking out Robin 'problem area'. Robin just as red as his uniform and was sweating.

"Yeah well…um…I ah…ya see, I…". Speedy got up and walked over to Robin, he gently pushed him agaist the door and licked his face.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that." Then Speedy was kissing on Robin's neck, my neck! Not only that but started to rub Robin groin, my groin! Oh his ass is gonna pay!

"Sp-speedy? I don't think we um should be ah be doing th-this…"

"You talk to much." With that Speedy threw Robin on his bed and hopped on top. From his neck he started heading down to 'fix the problem'. Chest, abs. Stomach.

"Speedy don't! I don't wa-" too late. Speedy revealed Robin member. Seven glorious inches of boy wonder glory. I was drooling and so was Speedy.

Damn him.

"Damn Robin. That's why they call you 'boy wonder'!"

"Speedy. Don't! I thought you were straight!"

"I guess you thought wrong." Speedy licked Robin's head and got it shiny, only to took the whole thing in his month. If Robin didn't have his mask on I bet he would have rolled then in the back of his head.

"Oh, Speedy….please…Speedy."

I couldn't believe it, he was enjoying what Speedy was doing to him! I couldn't believe it! The moans were hurting me on the inside out. I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Oh Speedy…please…stop…I'm going to…"_'Raven! Raven help me!'_

"_Oh now you remember me. What do you want?'_

"_I want you to stop him! Please!"_

"_Sounds to me like your enjoying it to me. Why stop now?"_

"_Cause I wanted you to do it, that's why!"_

"_Okay, okay. Think for a second-"_

"_I…don't… have a second…_

"_If I come out now then he'll just find out what we were doing."_

"_I don't care! Get him off me!"_

"_Fine!"_

"Speedy! Stop it!" Speedy finally took the time to take Robin's dick out his month to answer,

"What?"

"Stop it! I don't want to do this with you!"

"Then whom do you wanna do this with?"

"Me…" That's when I stepped out the shadows and made me appearance.

"Raven? What the hell? Why are you in your underwear"

"Get the fuck away from him!"

"Oh my-You guys wear fucking weren't you?"

Robin got from under Speedy's grip and sat up against the wall, "We were about to if you didn't interrupted us!" Robin answered.

Speedy sat up and sat at the end of the bed, and looked at the two of us. "You guys are together?"

"We're in love, Speedy." Robin explained

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay…we haven't told anyone yet so-" I explained sitting in the middle of the two of them facing Robin

"I understand." He got off the bed "I'm sorry. I'll go now." Then heading for the door

"Wait!" I shouted. "Since you know about our little secret, there's no reason for you to go empty-handed. Stay Speedy." He sat back down

"Roy."

"Huh?" Robin questioned

"My name is Roy. Roy Harper."

I reached up and peeled off Robin's mask, revealing icy blue oceans, then reached behind me and took Speedy's off revealing smooth green fields, "Dick Grayson meet Roy Harper"

"Nice to meet you." They said together. I reached up and kissed Dick while Roy was rubbing my sides up and down. The last time he grabbed a hold of my panty line and pulled then down, while Dick picked me up so Roy could finish pulling them down. As I was sat down I felt a bulge around my ass area.

Roy was also pretty big.

He bent me over and inserted a finger inside me, I was pretty tight, but it got in there. While I had my ass in the air and my month open, Dick put his in my month. I was licking it up and down, then took it length in my month let my tongue hang out I got him in me I feel his balls as I went down again.

Roy was still fingering me, the whole time he was stretching me out for the real thing, and he spit on his hand for lubrication and slipped it in, nice and easy. Ever in my wildest dreams did I think that something shoved in her ass could feel so good. He started pumping in and out, which was helping me please Dick Just fine.

I was Cumming I could tell, the tightness was coming back, I could feel Roy's member getting stiff then he came. After that last thrust Dick came right after. Hot liquid was all over me, I was covered head to ass in cum. Dick and Roy feel backward on the bed and I collapsed into Robin's chest. After he was done resting Roy pulled out and climbed in the bed next to Robin. I think I groaned some.

"Damn Raven, I never knew you were so tight!" Roy said sitting up against the wall."

"I never knew you were so big!" I responded

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I have yet to feel you inside in so I have nothing to compare it too."

Wrong thing to say

Since my face was still in his chest Robin lifted me up and threw me backward. I laid there waiting, apparently he was putting on a condom and then placed his member to my entrance.

"Wait, guys…wanna fun even more fun?" Roy asked Robin and I gave him questionable looks. He jumped up and got behind Robin.

We all got the idea then.

Like he did before Roy used his spit to lubricate his dick and slowly entered Robin. From his face and gasp he didn't mind having a dick in his ass.

Wow we are a lot like.

Once Roy was all the way in, Dick looked me died in my eyes and mouthed "ready?" I grabbed the sheets on both sides, nodded and closed my eyes shut.

It hurt like hell, I've been there so trust me when I say this.

Slowly he entered me, I could heard my hymen ripping as Dick when deeper and deeper into me. When he couldn't go in any father he stopped and rested, mostly for my sake. I opened my eyes and saw how was waiting for a nay or say.

I gave him a say

Just as Roy did before Dick started pumping me in and out. Out and in, and all you could hear saw the slickly sound of my wet womanhood getting pleasured like ever before and balls hitting skin. Robin seemed to be grunting a little bit, but he's always been controlling though.

"Grrrrr Raven! Roy! Yes! God yes! Raven, Rachel!"

"Robin! Don't Stop Robin, Dick!"

It was happening again, the tightness was coming back, and I could feel it in Robin too. Thrust after thrust he was breathtaking it was almost too much until

He came. Roy did too. Everyone was so tired, sweaty and cum-covered that we all collapsed. Me at the end, Dick holding me, and Roy holding him.

"How…was…that?" Dick breathed when he collapsed

"That…was…great…" I breathed

"What about me?" Roy asked

"Great!" Robin and I said together

Well like I said before: I love these meetings…

_**How was that? Okay A little sick and nasty but come on, how often do I write those? Press that little purple button and tell me!**_


	2. Beast Boy

**A/N:** Okay I've been wanting to write this since like forever now so here it is…it's a VERY strong VERY long, lemon fiction so if you can't stand the citrus get out now! And also you must read **Meeting** first before this one. **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. **Summary:** I hate these meeting; they always happen the same way; maybe this one will be different…

_**Meetings:**_

Dude, I love theses meeting. Once every month we have them, and I love them. Why do we have them in the first place? Because it's a great way to make sure we don't lose touch with our fellow Titans. It's the same thing all the time: Cyborg and Bee sit on the couch and make out. Starfire and Mas Y Menos sit around and play with Silky. Robin and Speedy talked about new gadgets and gizmos to help them fight crime, being the only two without special powers of their own, Raven sits alone in a corner do her thing. As for me, Im standing with Aqualad, talking.

"Did you hear me?" A voice said, while poking my arm.

"Huh? What?" I said coming down of my daze.

He got close to me and used his pointer and middle finger to trace the direction I was looking at, "Ah Raven, gothic goddess of sorcery. I thought you were over her?"

"I was, err I mean I am, I mean..."

"Sounds like your not so sure..."

He was right, I'm not too sure anymore. Before, yes I did have feelings for Raven. She was pretty, smart and powerful; who wouldn't fall for her. We both came from different worlds; I always knew that I could never be the man she needed. But that all changed when Terra came along. She was awesome! She was cute, she laughed at my jokes and she couldn't kill me with a single thought. When I lost her, I felt myself go back to Raven, not as a rebound but as someone to help me though my tough time. She understood what betrayal is like. That damn dragon ruined everything,

"How I hated Malchior!" I said out loud without thinking.

"Who?" Aqualad asked me

"Huh? Oh just an enemy, he fucked up with Raven once and screwed things up."

"Really? What he do?"

"He betrayed her awhile ago, after Terra died..."

"Aw, I'm sorry. That's gotta be hard for her. Hey why don't you go over there and 'make her feel better'" Aqualad nudged me in the arm and laughed

"Dude that's not funny! She and I can't be together! She deserves someone who can treat her right, someone who can act like her, someone who, someone whos..."

"Like Robin?" He stated easily

I turned to where Raven and saw what Aqualad was talking about. Robin was talking to Raven; she was leading up against the window, with a smirk on her face.

"Y-yeah, she could date Robin, OR she could date...Speedy or...

"Robin."

"Yeah or Thunder or Lighting or..."

"Robin"

"Yeah or..."

"Robin"

"Stop saying that we get it! Raven should date Robin blah, blah, blah!"

"What about you, who do you, wanna date?"

"Me?" I was dumbfounded "I don't know. I guess...I don't know. I've always felt that Terra and Raven were the one for me but now..."

"I know that feeling..."Aqualad said taking a sip of his drink

"And yourself?"

"'Myself' what?"

"Who do you wanna date?" I asked

"I can't tell you..."

"Aw come on! You can tell me! You can tell me everything. What you like guys or something?"

Aqualad and I started laughing it up.

"Well there is something I wanted to tell you..." He started when all of a sudden a started lifting off the ground and was covered in black. I was thrown in the trash! Everyone who saw rushed over to help me out Aqualad was at the scene first though.

"Man that was hilarious, what happened?"

"Dude I was thrown in the trash! Duh!"

As I was getting a banana peel off my head I caught a quick glance of Robin dragging Raven somewhere._ 'Where are they going?'_

"You okay?" Aqualad asked getting crap out of my hair."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just stink."

He grabbed his nose and backed away alittle, "That's an understatement guy."

I transformed into a dog and did a quick sniff. "Dude, your right!" And I ran to my room.

Knock Knock 

"Who's there?" I asked

"Aqualad, who else?"

"A hot super model who wants my autograph and time with 'Beast Man'?"

"Um no. Just let me in."

"I can't. I'm naked!"

"Okay...unless you have more then something then you're _supposed_ to have, then I think I'll live. Now let me in!"

I wrapped a towel around me waist and walked to the door. It swooshed open and Aqualad had his hand on his hip, "What the hell?"

I looked down and back at AL **(I'm a start calling him that cause I'm sick of typing 'Aqualad' all the time) **"What, I told you. I just got done with my shower and I was changing."

"Yeah I know that but still..." AL walked in and sat on my bottom bed while I went back to my closet. "Don't you ever clean your room?"

"What are you talking about? It is clean."

"Whatever..."

"Anyway, what did you wanna tell me before?" I asked taking off my towel

"Huh? What are you talking about?" AL responded hypnotized

"Remember when you were telling me who you wanted to date and we got rudely interrupted? What did you wanna tell me?" I asked pulling some boxers on

"Oh that, nothing..." He turned his head away from me and took another sip of his drink.

I sat on the bed and put my arm around his shoulders, "Dude whatever you feel the need to tell me, tell me. Were friends right? You can trust me."

He looked up from his drink threw it away across the room grabbed my face and kissed me. "I'm gay"

THE END! KIDDING! **He released my face and looked me straight in the eyes, "You're what?" I asked**

"I'm gay, you know homosexual."

"Well duh I know you're human! Damnit!" I shouted getting up from the bed and pacing my room.

"Beast Boy please calm down! It's not that big of deal!"

"Not that big of deal? Mistaking a person for being pregnant isn't a big deal! Putting an empty bottle of milk back in the fridge isn't a big deal. This right here is a big deal!" I shouted, stopping the pacing

"How can you be so mean? You said I could tell you anything! You said you were my friend and that I could trust you. You're no better then what the guy did to Raven!" He shouted back at me and started for the door.

I changed into a gorilla and blocked him from leaving. "Okay kissing me is one thing, yelling at me in my _own room_ is another but telling me that like that dragon bastard is the fork that broke the cow's back!"

**My logic was working he was totally confused**

"Look, it's obvious you don't wanna talk about it and that you didn't like the kiss so let's just-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said I didn't like that kiss?" I protested

"Well you freaked out when I kissed you...so I thought..."

"I surprised okay? That's it! I never said I didn't like it!"

He eased up some and relaxed, "You like the kiss I gave you?"

**I eased some and relaxed too, "It was different"**

He got alittle closer to me and made his voice sweeter. "I could do it better I mean I wasn't even trying that much..."

I looked up at him and smiled, he scoffed and got close enough to bend over and softly pressed his lip against mine. My eyelids flittered closed and tough Aqualad's face softly. I was upset when the feeling went away.

"How was that?" He asked cockingly

"B-better..." my voice was squeaky.

He rubbed my sides up and down, "I _could_ do better then that..."

"Really? How?" I asked being alittle cocky

Aqualad slowly got on one knee, then the other and wrapped his fingers around my waist and striped me of my belt.

"A-Aqualad?" I stuttered

He looked at me and smiled, "its Garth" and ripped away my pants. He took it pointer and thumb and lightly grabbed the bottom of my boxers and yanked them down, which made my member spring up.

Now I'm normally shy about my "length" but Aqua-Garth didn't seem to mind. He looked up at me again and smiled and then he opened his mouth and took me in. I've never had a feeling like this better.

Wetness all over my penis, sucking, air all around it, the motion, usual given by myself, given by someone else. I was in heaven.

I heard myself moan and slowly close my eyes, it seems like all time just stopped and it was just me and Garth, but soon the feeling was gone. I was about to come.

"G-Garth, Gar. Stop it I-I'm about t-to co-me..." I didn't know he heard me so I tapped him on his head. "Garth, I'm ah..." He just kept going. It was like a lighting flash; I opened my eyes widely and looked down. Garth was licking his face and hands, there are covered in white stuff, _my_ white stuff.

"Hmmm." He said getting up off the floor. "This is different."

"What is?" I asked sliding down my wall the sitting down.

"Your come. What do you eat?"

I turned away and blushed, "Tofu."

"That's it! I knew it tasted kinda different."

"Who do you have to compare it to?" I asked kinda shocked

"Well..." and he was about to answer when a got another knock on the door

"Beast Boy, we're all leaving in a few hours! Where's Aqualad?"

It was Speedy.

"Damnit! Don't let him in!" Aqualad whispered angrily.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked getting up from the floor. He gave me a "hello!" look and then it hit me.

"Ew! You and Speedy?"

"Well-"

"BB! Open up! Come on!"

I rushed around trying to find some pants but only found boxers, "What about me?" Aqualad asked

I looked around again and threw him in my closet the best I could, but before I answer the door I heard him mutter, "Great back in the closet again."

"What took you so long?" Speedy asked when I opened the door panting.

"I was um cleaning..."

Speedy gave me a "yeah right" look as he walked into my room. "_This_ is clean?"

"I said I was _cleaning,_ not that _was_ clean. What did you want again?"

"I was looking for A.L. You seen him?" He asked sitting on my bed. "No! Why would I have seen Aqualad?"

"Cause he said he was coming up here to check on you. Are you okay? You look alittle red in the face?"

"Um well..."

He sprang up from my bed, "And why do you only have boxers on?"

"Um well..."

"And why do you look like you just got a blowjob?"

"Hehehe..."

He covered his mouth and gasped, "Garth was here wasn't he?"

"I still am." A voice said from out of nowhere. Garth come out the closet, hehehe again and walked over to where I was and stood next to me. "Yes, I was the one that made Beast Boy a man just now."

"Oh my goodness! Dude no freaking way! You talked to Mr. Happy?" Speedy seemed surprised and alittle...mad? "Was he better then me?"

"See there you go again! Always with the third degree! Can't you trust me for once?"

"No, cause you pull stupid shit like this. I mean what the fuck!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the_ fuck_ are the two of you talking about?" I said for the second time tonight.

"We used to date." They said together

"When, who long ago?" I asked

"Three months." They said again

"What happened?" I asked **_(getting a pattern?)_**

"We broke up!"

Ten minutes later I had big swirly anime eyes and my hands in my hair when I fainted from confusion. I had to make it stop, they were driving me crazy!

"So let me get this straight, hehehe straight um Speedy broke up with you because he felt you were cheating on him which you're were doing but just going out with friends. May I ask who?"

"I'd rather not say..."

"I know it!" Speedy chimed in

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Then who were you going out with?" I asked calmly

"Jericho"

"What? Jericho? He's mute for heaven's sake how could possibly have fun with him?"

Garth turned on his heels and crossed his arm over his chest, "At least he listens..."

Speedy understood, he walked up behind Garth and placed his hands on his shoulders. Aqualad shock them off and turned away. Speedy just followed and tried again this time he turned Aqualad around and hugged him. Garth stood there for a second and hugged Speedy too and began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I should have done better..."

"I'm sorry too, I missed you so much!"

They made up with a kiss. I was happy for them, and also very sick. "Okay!" Everyone's good? Happy, now? No more problems right?"

Aqualad and Speedy looked at each other and smirked, "Well not really..." Speedy started.

"There's still the little matter of how were going to _thank_ you..."

I was taken back, "what do you mean?"

Do you know what it feel like when you have, not one but too lovers? Do have any clue of what it's like to have one of them have his member in your ass and the other's dick in your mouth? No? Well I do, and I gotta say: we need to have more meetings like this...

**A/N: Sorry if it was kinda long but I just wanted all my idea to be out there and stuff. So leave a review please and tell me what you think...did you notice how Speedy's getting around? Hehehe**


	3. Starfire

**A/N:** Okay I've been wanting to write this since like forever now so here it is…it's a VERY strong VERY long, lemon fiction so if you can't stand the citrus get out now! **Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about? **Summary:** I hate these meeting, they always happen the same way; maybe this one will be different…

_**Meetings: Starfire**_

This planet has so many different customs, once again, every 30 days Titans from the East come join us for a get together. I don't much care for theses "meeting", if we were all teammates, have we not all "met" already? I try to ask my friends what is the point though they do not seem to have an answer for me, it seems that we have developed a routine. While Robin talks to Speedy about battle techniques, Raven sits in a corner by herself. Beast Boy was speaking with Aqualad about girlfriends and such also Cyborg and Bee were "making out" on the sofa. I had the dis pleasure of sitting with the two clones as they played with my sweet kanorphka Silkie and spoke in such a strange language.

Through out the night I took notice as to what my friends were doing, for some reason Raven put Beast Boy in the trash disposal; while Speedy and Aqualad went to help him, Robin went to go talk to Raven. She had been acting strangely after she saved the world from her father's grasp, yes we are all grateful nothing happened, however I am worried for her. _'What is going on?'_

"Hey Star, what's going on?" I inquired to why Speedy was suddenly so interesting in me, the twins did not like the fact that he interrupted whatever they were talking about. Hey came over with a cup and what looked like a tiny steel box in his hands, he stuttered when he spoke and his body appeared wobbly. When he sat down he spoke louder while waving his arms, I merely looked away the noise was bothering me.

"Having fun?" Speedy asked me, I looked to see where Robin was, seeing that he was Speedy's companion for the evening, but he was no longer around, it seem that Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad had all the left the common area, they all seemed to be heading for the bed rooms.

"Speedy, would have any idea as to why all of our friends have gone to the bedrooms?" I asked him.

He looked towards the kitchen and also saw that our friends were no longer around, he turned back to me, "Uh no Starfire. I guess they all went to go talk, I guess." I sat back down in my seat, I wanted to know why everyone had to leave in private. If this was in deed a 'meeting' for the titans why were they all leaving?

"Would you like to go see what everyone is doing, Star?" I looked over to him and he was leaning on the table, "Hey, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, would you mind letting me and Starfire talk for a bit?" The twins looked at him with strange look, for as back as I could remember Mas and Menos had always had a problem understanding Speedy and he did not understand their strange language as well. He took another swig of his mental box and sighed, "Um...you...go...walkies...Starfire's...pet...alien...for...long time?" Speedy's finger puppets were quite amusing, the twins quietly picked up Silkie and headed towards the door.

"That was quite amusing! However you did not need to send them away, you and I can talk right hear." He scooted close to me, and put an arm around the back of the buffet seat. His face was very close to my ear and his breath smelled like the back end of aflorendain morth worm.

"Let's do what the others did and go talk in private... Besides, it's loud in here, don'tcha think?"

"That is because you are yelling..."

He smirked at me, and gulped from his box again, then got up to lead me into the hallway.

We were in my room.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed, like Raven had taught me when she meditated, and Speedy was sitting around from me. For the most part I was explaining to Speedy about all the fun adventures my team have had since the last time we all met, "And then Raven and I switched back to our regular bodies and the boys went back to their normal bodies."

"Aw man, that was a great story Star, you are such a great story teller!" Speedy shouted at me. He was moving around in a slothful type manner, his speech was slurred.

"Do you only believe that because of the contents in your little mental box?" I pointed to it in his hand, he too looked at his hand, then back at me,

"Aw man no Star, this is just a drink that makes me feel happy. It's funny juice." He showed it to me and took another drink. He handed it to me, and signaled me to take a drink. It tasted awful, but Speedy was right, it was funny juice. Once you got used to the bile on your taste bubs it was very intoxicating, I felt myself start to laugh uncontrollably

What was funny?

"Speedy, is there a reason that you wished to come to my room?" He laughed in my face and almost feel backwards on my floor, he regained his composure

"No Star, I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all. You're a cool person..."

Ever since my sister had visited she left on this planet an impression of "cool", she had all of my friends in the tower on her side in a matter of hours, until she betrayed us all. Since that day I have always wanted to reach that level of "coolness", but to my dismay I've never been able to reach it. I tried to learn the ways and language however there has always been something wrong with the connection. I felt so overwhelmed with joy I lunged forward and engulfed my arms around Speedy's neck.

"Thank you, that means so much to me!" I pushed back to see his face, he look surprised then he smiled. Something was happening; I stopped seeing Speedy's face and saw his smile, "I suppose after pinning after Robin all this time, I never realized what a handsome man you were." I felt my hand stroking his face with my thumb,

"Starfire, I..." I covered his mouth with my lips, they were just as soft as Robin's, except more manly and mature. Between his drunkenness and my force he could no loner hold the two of us up

I fell on top of him.

Speedy encircled his hands around my waist as I deepened the kiss; I used what Raven called "tongues" on Speedy, I now understood why Earth people did this. The feeling of someone's tongue swirling around in your mouth and enticing you was exhilarating. He grasped my hips and flipped us over; I felt his protective cup in between my legs and his hands in my hair. Speedy stopped the kiss to breath, he looked down at me,

"Starfire, do you know what you're doing? I'm not Robin y'know?"

I did know.

I touched his face to removed his mask and threw it aside, no he wasn't like Robin at all; he was taller leaner, stronger. He bent back down and finished kissing me; I pulled him closer to my body, this feeling was great, but I wanted more. I felt his hands on my legs moving up my skirt then slipped his fingers on the rim of my panties, "Speedy..." I moaned, he did not hear me; he slipped them down my legs. He came back down and began to assault my neck with his lips; he moved from my cheek to my chest. Speedy laid his head down on my valley between my breast with the rest of his body between my legs.

"Speedy..." I called out to him again, soon there after I felt warmth down in my area, it was entering me. I wasn't too sure about what this new feeling was, it did not hurt; but it was new. "Star..." He called out to me, he brought the front of my skirt further up on my stomach; I felt another warm sensation go inside me.

He was as Raven would put it, "fingering me".

There had been many times since arriving on this planet where I was curious about the Earthling anatomy, on my home planet when two Tamaranians find themselves attracted to another of opposite gender they commence with a mating ritual. Earthlings did the same thing; each pump of his fingers felt amazing inside me. I thought my body was on fire; I didn't know what to do with my hands. When my inside began to get tighter he pulled his fingers away from me, I felt flustered; why had he stopped, did I do something wrong? I watched as he lifted himself up then lowered himself closer to the end of the bed.

"Speedy? Did I not do something right? I apologize for any-" He didn't say anything as he lowered his face down to my area, I looked down and saw that he had his tongue sticking out and he was about to

"Ahhh!"

So this is what Raven was talking about when he she had told me about how when a male likes you a lot that he would do this act with his mouth and please you with it. She was right, it was glorious! I laid my torso back down and enjoyed what he was doing to me, just when I thought this feeling could not get any more pleasurable he reinserted his fingers back inside my body. I was in heavenly bliss, my insides were getting tight again; he pumped harder and faster.

The feelings went away.

What just happened, a moment ago I was on "Cloud 6" and next thing I knew Speedy's fingers and tongue stopped moving, although I was upset at the same time I felt, good. My body was relaxed and my head was spinning, I felt so energetic, but tired at the same time; what did he do to me?

"I guess you never had that done to you before huh?" Speedy was examining his fingers; they were wet and shiny. I simple just nodded, no one has ever shown me such attention like that before, I wanted more.

"Speedy...?" He stopped short of my bedroom door, he turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Star. I'll be right back, I'm just going to see if I can find Robin now. Sit tight." With that he was gone. Now this term, "sit tight" I have heard before and to this day I still do not know what it means; my body was aching and I could not wait for him to come back. I felt myself and what he was licking, I could make myself have that feeling!

Maybe theses meetings are not so boring after all...


	4. Cyborg

**A/N:** Okay **LEMON**, if you can't stand the citrus get out now! **Disclaimer:**I don't own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about? **Summary:** I hate these meeting, they always happen the same way; maybe this one will be different…

_**Meetings: Cyborg**_

I love these meetings, we've had them for as long as I could remember! They were the perfect excuse for me to see Karen for a couple hours, and no one was the wiser. Robin had taken Raven upstairs probably to yell at her for throwing Beast Boy in the trash, since Speedy was left alone he walked to talk to Starfire, good luck with that bro! Beast Boy and Aqualad just headed upstairs too. I didn't care what everyone else was doing all that matter is that I was here with my lady for another hour and half and she was looking fine a hell!

"Hey Tin Man, my eyes are up here!" I guess I hadn't noticed that my eye did descend downward, but I couldn't stop looking at that ass; those leather pants didn't help either. I picked her up from the cushion next to mine and placed her in my lap,

"I was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world!" I nuzzled in her next, when I pulled back she was given me a look,

"That was so damn corny; but sweet." At first she gave me a small peck on the lips, I shoved her closer to me to enhance it more. I rubbed her back in a sensual manner and I head her moan, she stopped the kiss; I then went for her neck. Coco butter was teasing my nostril senors; maybe tonight would be the night I finally taste it...

"Um...you...go...walkies...Starfire's...pet...alien...for...long time?" Speedy's words boomed in my head; I then remembered that we still had company, the twins quietly picked up Silkie and headed towards the exit. After that I heard foot steps and then the swooshing of hallway doors.

We were all alone...

The massage I was giving her made her squirm around to the point where she was straddling me, she laid her torso on my hard mental exterior and grasped my shoulders, she hugged my chest. I added another hand to cover the lower half of her body, the touch was making her moan again, almost saying, "Yes daddy, right there!" Her voice was angelic; I couldn't get enough of it as I left candy kisses on her neck. "This feels great, but you can do better..." She began to unclasp her belt, and her bra; she slightly removed the black lace fabric from under her stripped shirt.

I didn't see much of a difference...

I held the small of her back; she bent backwards in my arms so I brought her closer to, her nipples got hard when she absentmindedly crash into me; not once did my lips leave her neck, and soon my hand from the breast. This moan was different from the last two; this one said, "Corrupt me! Show me how wrong this is!" Who am to ignore a request from a special lady? I peeled her shirt over her size C mounds; perky and hard.

Just the way I liked them.

I helped her bent backwards more; which allowed me to taste her ribs, as she came back I flicked her bulb. I wasn't the only one running hot right now, she placed my head closer in her chest, I grasped her left side of her chest and took the whole aureola in my mouth, I felt the other one get hard on my face. "V-Vic..." She dug her nails into my body case; I didn't want to stop and I wasn't going to. I switched what my mouth was doing, gently my hand and went back to massaging her upper half of her back.

She finally had enough.

Bee-er-Karen touched my face and softly pried my lips from her beast; she hovered off my lap and continued to unbutton her pants, then zipping them down then kicking off her boots. Her lower half was barely covered by an upside down triangle thong. She was a vision; all I wanted to do all this point was to make her feel like she was the only woman in the universe; she walked back over and shook her ass in my face. Yes, that was ass was in my face and out of my dreams; I cupped her hams in my hands and soon removed the string she had on. They were soft, and squishy, just enough meat to bite a chunk, more cushion for the pushin'.

So I pushed my face into her.

I lapped her crack, no hair and no smells, well if you wanna count roses. I think she knew this coming, she bent forward so I could see the other whole of Midas. I placed a finger at her entrance; right now I just wanted that ass. I felt her weaker rectum muscle squeeze the tip of my tongue as I plunged in deeper; she pussy was getting wetter every minute, I finally dove in. She was really creaming my finger, moving herself up and down to get more of a feel, I was still tasting her wares when I heard a moan that I have always longed to here, "I'm cumming!" When she did she slumped back into my lap sweating up a storm weak at the knees, she sat on my leg dripping her juices down wards too

Now it was my turn.

Once again I picked her up and placed her on her stomach on the couch to let her rest while I got ready for her. I finally had the chance to open up my crotch compartment, my father might have been a mad scientist but at least he wasn't going to get rid of his son's reason for living! I guess you would say that this was a comparison of an athletic support and my supports wanted to get out. I tossed my cover off somewhere and used my right knee to sit behind Karen.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"About to show you how much of a 'tin man' I am!" Her legs where placed in between mine; I grabbed her hips and brought her close to my body, I held my own as I smacked her thigh and to tickle her entrance again. Those moans were coming back again, she was tight but I managed; at this point I don't think she cared who heard her. My pumps were slow, but deep; I wanted to log this in my memory forever!

"V-Vic-tor, I'm about to-"

Yes baby let me feel what I'm doing to you, show me how good this feels to you. I pulled out and thrusted hard one last time; that did it; her walls pulsated and I began to see white cream from the vagina, fuck yeah. My plan worked out perfectly, now for me to have my fun, I pulled out completely. I decided to test the water for my next trick, I wet my pointer finger and pushed on the outrance of her ass

Oh yeah, she liked it.

I took my still moist appendage and pointed at he whole, I held on steady as I slowly pushed inside her. I kept my finger as a guide, I saw Karen grip the back on the couch and dove her head in the cushions. I know baby, be that trooper I know you'll be; the struggle was making me harder. Karen's cum helped as lube, just a few more. There we go, I was in; I waited until she bucked her hips, that was letting me know that she was used to my size and she was ready. Never rush a woman with strange sexual matters, who knows the next time she's gonna let you do this?

As she got louder my pumps became more of the norm, I had to remember I wasn't in the normal place I go hard and fast. I was mostly worried about her, if I was hurting her anymore; this was our first time doing this, she and I. If she had sexed up Speedy or Aqualad I was satisfied in knowing that I was way bigger then them. I couldn't hold out anymore, I didn't want my first time doing this to end so soon, I just need a few good humps myself and,

"Karen, I love you so much!"

I think I said that, I mean I heard myself say it; but was it all in my head or did I really verbalize? I let her ease off of me, I didn't want to hurt her pulling out to fast; she knew how her ass was feeling. I sat back on the couch while Karen slowly laid back down on her sides; I saw my seed was running out of her cheeks down to her lips. Her body was tired as she sprawled out; her face was one of questionable expressions, "Was he serious, did I hear that right?"

"Karen...?" I reached out to her, she looked up and smiled.

"That was different!" She grinned, she stretched and started to look for her things. First she found her bra, then her thong; when she picked up her shirt and pants, she sat back down and started to get dress. My crouch cover was not too far away; I only dropped in on the ground. While I looked over at Karen she was fixing up her bra and going for her pants.

"Are you okay?" I asked, by this time she was re looping her belt on her pants,

"Yeah, I'm great!" She sat back down to put her shoes on, "I never had a guy tell me that he loved me when he was finishing!" I didn't like her tone, what did she mean; never had a guy? How many guys had she been with? "Don't get me wrong, it's really nice to hear, just new that's all!" Karen flew into the kitchen to get something to drink, she apparently brought me back something too.

"Well I don't know about those other guys, but I said it because I meant it." I heard a high-pitched click and pop, something shiny flew across the room.

"What do you mean?" Karen finally saw what her own strength was capable of, she used her bee stings to press an opening in her can

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? I told you I love you, what's so confusing about that?"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it right? It was just because your nut was so good right?" She scoffed as she took sip from her can.

"No Bee I meant it..." She spit out the contents in her mouth and hovered over the couch,

"Whoa, Tin Man, I think you have the wrong idea here. Me and you, we were just messing around y'know? Shits and giggles?"

"Shits and giggles?" Is that all the past six months have been to her, sex? I thought she and I were connecting a mature intellectual level; there had been many of times after sex we would discuss ways to build team moral. How could she say that, we talked about future plans; what we were going to do after the titans were gone and a new generation took over. I shared so much with her, I felt betrayed; like my artificial heart had been taken out ran over and thrown back into it's hole.

"Right, shits and giggles... That's all it was."

Karen landed and smacked me on my back, "Whew, you freaked me out! Talking about relationships and stuff, I am way too busy for that!" I smiled up at her, what could I do. She's made up her mind that there's no way two crime fighters could make time for each other. "Well I guess I better start collecting my team, it's getting pretty late..." She pulled out her communicator and flew away, sure I could argue with her, however I had a feeling whatever I said, it wasn't going to change her mind.

Man, I hate these stupid meetings


	5. Robin

**A/N: **Okay **LEMON**, if you can't stand the citrus get out now! Also I was apart of the big hoopla about the cool "Adventure Time: Fiona and Cake" episode, I listened to the song so long that it sounded so appropriate for the last part of my fiction, enjoy!**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans or Adventure Time they belong to DC Comics, and Cartoon Network, but seriously does _ANYONE_ really own the fictions they write about?

_**Meetings: Robin**_

It was late, later then I waited to get up. I looked around and saw that Raven was still naked in my arms and Speedy was gone, good. He was fun to play with, but nothing something you want to take home to mother. I turned just in time to see Raven stirring, she rolled over and grabbed my arm, "Hey..."

She looked so tired, "Hey..." Something in her head must've clicked, she searched around for a blanket, a cloak anything to cover her body up with, she found a pillow and hide her special areas with it, "What time is it?" she asked blushing. I respected her enough not to yank the pillow away from her, how dare she cover up after what we all just did

"What we did..."

"Excuse me?" I said that out loud. I muttered 'nothing' in her general direction and rescued my arm from under her body, I got up, full birthday suite, and searched for her cloak for her, when I saw it by my night stand and bent over, picked it up and threw it at her,

"Thanks..." she responded.

"Whatever..." I muttered again, I was heading for my private bathroom when a black wall blocked my way. "Can I help you?" I asked dryly, I couldn't even look at her right now.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she spat, this time I did turn to her. "It's 2 something am"

"That's not what I asked you," She managed to wrap her cloak around her body and stood up on my bed, "What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

"Really Raven, after what we did earlier, you have the nerve to ask me that?"

"You have one more chance you answer my question before I beat it out of you!"

"Why are you covering up your self Rae? Huh? Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"Is that what your problem is?"

"Yes! Now answer _my_ question!"

"Well gee Robin, it wasn't my ideal 'first time' thank you very much!"

"You think it was mine? You think I wanted Speedy there plowing me in the ass, or you for that matter?"

"Oh so it's my fault he was here?"

"You invited him to stay!"

"It was the only way for him not to go telling everyone he sucked your dick!"

"That's all he's ever talking about!"

_**Flashback**_

"Haha, yeah that was pretty crazy!" Most of the whole night he was telling me about what a big jerk Aquald was and what what went wrong in their relationship, she was drinking spice rum the whole time so I reallt wasn't listening.

"Robin, I gotta tell you, ever since Garth and I broke up, I've been looking for someone new. Someone tough, dangerous, brightly colored." I was confused, what the hell was he talking about? He leaned in to my ear and whispered something about my dick and his mouth, I didn't know I couldn't hear him over the commotion Beast Boy was making, that's when I saw you over in the corner, I told him that I'd be right back.

_**End of flashback**_

Raven gave me a weird look; turned her head and let down her shield, when she flopped back down on my bed I reached inside my bathroom walked over and sat next to her. I gave her an old t-shirt, she thank me again. I too nodded at her and put my hands in my hands.

"I'm sorry..." I looked at Raven, she had her hair and bangs were covering her face, "I didn't mean anything by it, it was just reaction. You can't blame me for covering up though, my whole life I've had to hid myself for fear of my safely and others well being." Raven leaned on her side and placed her head on my shoulders. :I love you Robin, Richard... I've always had, you mean the world to me; your very existence his the most important thing in my life. Just the thought of you in bed with me made me so happy, I was worried that you might've gotten drunk with Speedy and came after me for drunken reasons, I was so desperate that I didn't care if you were drunk or not. The fact that you came to me first was good enough for me."

I tackled her to my bed.

"Rachel, if I only knew I wouldn't have made you wait for so long; I wanted you so bad, I wanted to raped you once. After that encounter with Slade on your birthday when you were wearing your uniform shredded up; I had taken you to the Med lad and I was cleaning your wounds, he had burned your body and I had to be careful to peel the rest off. I saw so much of you,"

"All that was really showing was my bellybutton. And my arms..." She interrupted taking off her cloak.

"That was enough for me," I stopped short to watching her putting on my shirt. I don't know what it is, but having a girl, yours or not, in your clothes; but its sexy. "The way you were so hurtful in my hands when I applied the ointment was I ready to rip off my pants and take you right there." Raven sat back down then scooted away from me, I didn't blame her. "Another time was when you had your long hair and you hugged me, that day before you cut your hair, I wanted to follow you to your room. I saw myself bending you over and wrapping your hair around my hand, pulling tightly as I pounded you until I made a baby."

She slapped me in the face.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Both of those times were after traumatic times, why would you want to have sex? What if I did tell you that I loved you back then, would you have waited? I bet you would have 'taken me' all the time everyday!"

I got off her waist and sat back on the edge

"Raven, I know that's a horrible thing to say, but that's how I was feeling; that's how you were making me feel. When you and I had private time all I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and rock you. I wanted to tell you that everything was going to be okay, I wanted to stay with me and I will protect you from the bad things. Everyday was torture for me; those legs were tasty and wanted every part of me to be inside those legs. You have no idea what you were doing."

"Do you love me?"

That was the question she asked to me, digging her nails into my shoulder. I turned again and her down was down. I reached my right and interlaced our fingers; "Well let's just say, you don't go down to hell for just anybody..." I turned to my left and finally saw her face; she was finally showing me expressions, I saw hurt, happiness, confusion, and begging. I picked her up by the waist and pulled her onto to my lap, "Raven I love you more than life itself, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you; that's when I went along with the Speedy thing. I really didn't want him here at all and I didn't want our first times a anything like that at all."

"Our? Are you telling me that the great Robin. The boy wonder has never had sex at all, with his thousands of fans and a Starfire living right inside this tower? Robin has let to get laid? Excuse me if I'm a little skeptical..."

I buried my face into my shirts, Raven's breast made it smell like musty lavender, "It's true, I wanted to made sweet love to you, to make you feel like nothing else mattered and that I was put on this earth just to please you."

"So like, are you gay now or what?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

"I want you to be mine." I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear,She grabbed and face and kissed me; then wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't know who of out the two of us realized that we were still naked, my area was hitting her area; she looked at me seductively, "Do you want to do this the right way?"

**Good little girl, always picking a fight with me**

**You know that I'm bad, but your spending the night with me**

**What do you want from my world, you're a good little girl**

Hell yeah I did! I got up from my seat, and grabbed her waist; she then engulfed my hips with her legs. I was getting harder by the second. I laid her down back on the bed and kissed her lips; she was squirming underneath me I had to strap her hand down above her head with my hands. That didn't help; Raven never came across as the bondage/slave kinda girl; that just seemed to make her mad. I noticed during battles that she had no desire to be tied down or in a place of vulnerability at all. I heard her moan loudly; I took a place next to her and grabbed her left boob, then I pitched her nipple.

**Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like**

**I really don't buy, that you're that kinda guy**

**And if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?**

Raven stiffened her body, I whispered in her ear, "You like that?" she blushed and nodded yes. I started to lick on her suddenly hard right nipple; her stomach rolled at the pleasure I was giving her. I'm not too sure if she noticed that my penis was hitting her in the legs, she was driving my crazy. I took my other hand and went exploring towards her nether region, I quickly inserted two fingers insides she Niagara Falls. I pumped her as my thumbs played with her clit; my lips still antagonizing her, I saw her eyes glow white as she signed a breath of relief.

She came, and she liked it when I was dominate...

**Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killing', sending everyone runnin' like children**

**I know why you're mad at me; I have demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy**

**Into your deepest fears, baby, I'm not from here. I'm from the Nightosphere**

**To me you're clear, transparent you got a thing for me girl, it's apparent**

I couldn't take it anymore, what I was doing to her was getting to me, while my lips let go of paradise, my fingers remained until I could get my face down there and taste the sweet fruit of my labor. I now held her down with my beast whiled I spread her lips open to see the glorious hole that our children would one day climb out of, she was pink and eager; her walls were begging for attention. I licked the inner walls and she yelped, I licked her bulb and she dug her nails into my head, now was the time. I sat on my knees waiting, now was the time for her to buck or beg,

I already knew what she wanted.

Memories of hours ago past through my head as Raven was cheering my name; I was waiting for another body to come into play but it never came. Instead of just pretending that it was just Raven and I here, it actually was. I found myself making love to her as I massaged her breast in my hand or when rubbed her back while she rode on top of me with the speed of a wild puma. I kissed each inch of her back as when she bent down on all fours telling me what a bad girl she was; I nearly lost it when she told me to fuck her in the ass as my finishing touch.

I never like to disappoint.

By now the clock had read six and the sun was about to rise, I could already see the light coming through the blinds on the side. I had been watching Raven rest for the last 15 minutes, a protective arm around her waist as her butt kept my penis warm, she wasn't sleeping, she couldn't be. There was no way she was tired, not at least to tell me she was or not; nah she was awake; probably thinking. Are we an official couple now, were we going to tell the team what happened, or what was going to happen next?

"Yes, if we have to and in due time." I looked down at Raven's face; she tilted her head towards me, then turned her whole body to me. "Does that answer all your question?" she asked dryly

"Now who told you to listen to what I was thinking?" I cupped her chin and kissed her nose.

"I wasn't snooping, you just think loudly..." She wrapped her arm along my sides and propped her head. "Robin, right now I don't want to think about the future, it's so far away right now. I just want to lay here with you, naked in love and talk until the sun comes up." I gave her a kiss on the mouth and eased my body over hers to lay behind her, I wrapped my hand around her stomach and rubbed her tummy. Her butt was keeping my penis warm again. She used her powers to open the blinds up, and we both retched back as the brightness came in.

"Here's to the first day of the rest of our lives..."

"And here there after..."

**A/N:** TA DA its done, for real this time, I was re reading this fiction, like I'm doing with all my other ones; and I saw that I only had two chapters. I came up with three more soon after; I know that they were probably a little more raunchier then what I normally write, but this whole story was pretty fucked up in the first place.


	6. Annoucement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY OLDER FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
